1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to a conductive wire and a sealing agent of an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, there have been developed various flat panel displays that are light-weight and small-sized as compared with cathode ray tubes. Among the flat panel display devices, the organic light emitting display device has excellent luminance and color purity by using an organic compound as a light emitting material.
An organic light emitting display device includes a display unit including a large number of pixels disposed at crossing regions between scan lines and data lines, and a drive circuit for driving the display unit.
Here, each of the pixels includes an organic light emitting diode, each of which includes an anode electrode, a cathode electrode and an organic light emitting layer formed therebetween.
Since the organic light emitting layer deteriorate when exposed to moisture and oxygen, the display unit of the organic light emitting display device is generally sealed with an encapsulation member. That is to say, a display panel of an organic light emitting display device in which the display unit is formed includes a first substrate having the display unit formed thereon and a second substrate attached to the first substrate by a sealing agent for sealing the display unit. Further, a pad unit for receiving power from drive power sources and/or drive signals from an outside source is formed on one side of the first substrate.
In the organic light emitting display device, conductive wires for supplying power from drive power sources and/or drive signals to the display unit are formed between the display unit and the drive circuit, and/or between the display unit and the pad unit.
For example, scan lines and/or data lines for supplying a scan signal and/or a data signal may be formed between the display unit and the drive circuit. Power lines for supplying power from first and second power sources (ELVDD and ELVSS) to the display unit may be formed between the display unit and the pad unit.
However, when the power and/or the drive signals are transmitted through conductive wires, a voltage drop (IR drop) occurs due to the resistance of the conductive wires. Therefore, the characteristics of the organic light emitting display device may be deteriorated, such that non-uniform image quality may result, for example.
For example, when the power sources (ELVDD and ELVSS) supply a DC type power through the conductive wires, a relatively high voltage drop may occur along the conductive wires. Therefore, the pixels may be supplied with various voltages from the power sources (ELVDD and ELVSS), which leads to non-uniform image quality.
In some display panels, at least some of the conductive wires may be disposed to be overlapped with a sealing agent so as to reduce a dead space and the like.
Here, an adhesive force of the sealing agent may be changed according to the characteristics of materials used as the sealing agent and the configuration of the conductive wires disposed at a lower portion of the sealing agent. Therefore, it is desirable to improve reliability of the organic light emitting display device by configuring the conductive wires so as to provide a uniform adhesive force of the sealing agent.